Metamorphosis
by Goliith
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Naruto is severely injured, and wakes up the next morning as something new, something female! Full Summary inside Thanks to EroSlackerMicha for the inspiration and go ahead. FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Right, On my profile page I made note of the fact that I still have multiple other fics going on underground. One of my astute readers has run out of my previous material to read, and has requested I put up some of these stories as well. Here you go, Fuyuriku one of my other Naruto stories.

**Summary: **During a mission (Which takes place after Wave, but before Chuunin exams) Team seven gets ambushed. I an attempt to save Sakura Naruto lures away the enemy Shinobi and promptly gets OWNED. He wakes up the next day, but something isn't quite right, He's a girl! Yep, I know, wierd. I got my idea to write this fic after reading "He Said, She Said" By EroSlackerMicha. So, there may be some similarities. (IE I didn't know who else to help him be a girl, and the preliminaries)

Right, enjoy the fic, it was actually quite a lot of fun to right Naruto as an emotional fragile little girl, sure wasa nice twist from the usual "I'm an unflinching hardass that will destory you" Naruto that I usually write :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around as everything came into focus 'What happened...' he thought, then it clicked and a memory flashed before his eyes of the previous events.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and he were on a mission. Sasuke, who always received special training from Kakashi had no trouble handling himself when they were ambushed, but Naruto and Sakura were different stories. Naruto dove in the way of a volley of Kunai to protect her and told her to run to Kakashi, which she did. Naruto then did his best to beat back the assaulting Shinobi, and failed miserably.

'I should be dead' he thought. 'They stabbed me so many times, how am I alive' he asked himself.

Naruto looked around where he was, there was a stream running by a few yards away and he saw lots of gravel, he remembered being taken down near a stream, they must have left him there. "Why would they leave me alive?" He asked, and in that split second he knew something was wrong. His voice, it was unnaturally high, so high that it didn't sound like himself. He looked down to inspect himself and saw a significant bulge in his jacket and his eyes widened. "What the hell is happening!?" He yelled as he grabbed the zipper of his jacket and ripped it down, revealing his black T-shirt, which was stretched against the bulge, which he could now tell there was two of. He quickly pulled his shirt up to inspect and his jaw dropped as a pair of breasts bounced freely of his shirt.

"What the fuck is going on!?" He yelled frantically as he surveyed his entire body, thin feminine arms, female hands with more shapely nails. Long slender legs were hidden by his baggy pants, a flat toned stomach, a longer thinner face, and finally, long flowing blond hair.

Naruto panicked as he looked himself over "How the hell did I henge in my sleep? And how come it's not an illusion like normal?" He said as he felt his arm and it was solid. He quickly brought his hands up and formed the ram seal. He attempted to spike his chakra but failed to. He tried again and again, only to have the same result. He was panicking and yelled out in his high voice "Why can't I turn back!?"

He looked at his feminine body and whimpered "What's happened to me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around himself, "And where is everyone" he whimpered.

Naruto looked around and stood on shaky legs before losing his balance and falling on his now rounder bottom "What's wrong with me, this has never happened to me when I henged before" he said.

Naruto crawled on hands and knees over to a tree, where the gravel turned to grass and used it to stand up again, and once he was standing he looked around. "How am I supposed to get back to Konoha?" he said.

"I know it's to the east, but the suns about to go down, and I don't know anything about finding much food in the wild" Naruto slowly slid down the side of the tree and pulled his legs up to his chest and started to cry, which in itself showed something was wrong with him.

Naruto slowly cried himself to sleep at the base of the tree, not having a clue what was happening to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning came, and Naruto woke at the sunlight's warm caress. He yawned and stretched and looked down at himself and realized it was not a dream, he was still stuck like this. "Well, I've got to go east to get to Konoha, I guess I should hurry, the sooner I get there, the sooner I can find out why I can't change back, and why I was left to die" he leaned against the tree and braced himself as he stood, and noticed his balance was better than the day before, he could stand now.

He released the tree and took a few steps away from the tree and smiled at the simple fact that he could stand and walk now, and his pants fell down to his ankles, and his boxers quickly started to slide down his shapely hips before he snatched them and held them in place. He bent down and lifted his pants up "Why does my life have to suck this much" He whined to himself.

He pulled his belt free of his pants and looked at it, it was at the last notch, he pulled a Kunai out of his holster and quickly punched a handful of new holes into it and refastened his belt, and smirked when his pants were now snuggly hugging his new hips.

He quickly looked at the sun and started heading east. He tried to channel chakra to his legs to increase his speed and a frowned when nothing happened "What's wrong with me?" He said "Why can't I control my chakra at all". He sighed and continued on towards Konoha at a steady walk, without the chakra to enhance the performance of his body he would pass out from exhaustion after just a few miles of running at top speed, so he had no choice but to walk.

After a few hours of walking his stomach growled and he whimpered 'I don't know what's safe to eat out here, no one ever taught me that stuff...and Konoha was a two day trip while sprinting, it's gonna be a long, long walk"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week passed agonizingly slow for Naruto as he slowly made his trek back to Konoha, he finally saw the gates of the village coming into view and tears of joy began to run down his whiskered cheeks, never in his life had he been so happy to see the village. He hadn't eaten anything in the week he'd been walking, only drinking water when he found it. In his extreme hunger he was often hit with periods of extreme dizziness where he would trip and fall, and as a result the knees and shins of his pants were nearly gone from debris, along with the elbows and arms of his jacket. His entire wardrobe was covered in rips and tears as well, from his original assault from the Shinobi, as well as trying to fight his way through patches of thick vegetation before he found the road.

He slowly walked up to the gates of the village in disarray, his clothes were torn, his hands were dirty, his long blond hair, which reached his lower back was tangled and dirty, there was spots of dried blood all over his jumpsuit from his attack, and he was starving. But that all paled in comparison to the fact that he was _still_ _stuck as a girl!_

He walked up to the gate guardhouse where Izumo and Kotetsu were stationed and he staggered heavily as another bout of dizziness hit him. He was about to eat dirt for about umpteenth time before Kotetsu caught him and looked at him. "Whoa there, are you okay?"

Naruto looked up to Kotetsu and groaned "Do I look okay to you!?" he yelled.

Kotetsu shook his head as he set the mysterious blond girl back on her feet "Uhh, no you don't. Is there any reason you're coming to Konoha like this? Or why you're wearing boys clothes?"

Naruto fumed and punched Kotetsu in the shoulder "I am a boy you asshole!" he yelled "It's me, Naruto!" He yelled again.

Both of the older boys eyes widened "What the hell, why are you henged into a chick then? And why do you look like shit?" Izumo asked.

Naruto flexed his hands and yelled "I don't know what the hell is happening to me, I woke up like this and I can't control my chakra at all"

Kotetsu raised his hands in a calming gesture and spoke softly "Alright, alright. But why aren't you with Kakashi, Sasuke or Sakura? They came back to the village over a week ago, Kakashi said you ran away from the mission"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and tears formed in the corners of them "Why the hell would they think that? We got ambushed by a bunch of Shinobi, they chased me down after I told Sakura to run to Kakashi and they beat the shit out of me, I still don't know how I'm alive"

Kotetsu sighed "You better find them and explain it then, everyone thinks you bailed on the village, and you better drop that henge"

Naruto whimpered sadly "I can't. I don't know what's going on but I can't release it, and I feel weird"

Izumo shrugged "I dunno what would do that, but you better go"

Naruto nodded and slowly walked passed them and into Konoha, he didn't even know where his team would be, so he headed for the Hokage tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto eventually made it to the tower and slowly climbed the stairs, stumbling a few times due to his exhaustion, he'd never been so tired in his life. He made it to the top of the stairs and dragged himself down the hall and knocked on the Hokage's office door.

Sarutobi looked up from his stack of papers and told the person at his door to come in, his door opened slowly and in walked what Sarutobi instantly recognized as Naruto in his sexy no jutsu henge. But more than that he saw the condition of the boys body, his ripped up clothes and tangled hair and his dirty state. "Naruto? You have a lot of explaining to do, Kakashi tells me you ran from the mission"

Naruto lifted his head and looked at the Hokage as tears streamed down his slim face "But I didn't" He said in his high voice.

Sarutobi's eye twitched in anger "Naruto, drop the henge, it's not going to get you any sympathy"

"I can't" he admitted sadly.

Sarutobi, not in the mood for jokes stood from his desk and yelled at Naruto "Naruto! Drop the henge this instant! I'm not playing around here!"

Naruto had never seen Sarutobi this mad, and he'd never been screamed at by him, thus, he staggered backwards and fell on his bottom and tears started to stream down his cheeks "B-but I can't drop it, I don't know what's wrong with me!" He sobbed, the combined stress of everything he'd experienced causing him to finally break down.

Sarutobi himself was quite stunned, as he'd never even seen Naruto cry before, not emotionally at least. He stood from his desk and walked over to Naruto, who had buried his face in his hands as he cried. He sighed and tapped Naruto on the shoulder an sternly said "Kai" while spiking his chakra into Naruto.

He was shocked, for there was no response, nothing at all. He tried twice more before taking a step back and surveying Naruto's situation. He realized Naruto was obviously freaking out and he bent down and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly and said "It's alright Naruto, We'll find out what's wrong"

Naruto nodded faintly and fell asleep in Sarutobi's arms, who sighed. 'Looks like it's another visit to the hospital' he thought and scooped Naruto off the ground and instantly knew something was wrong with the boy, he weighed far to little, Naruto weighed in at sixty kilograms before, now, he could only weigh maybe forty-five, tops. He shifted Naruto's weight in his arms and lifted his shirt a bit and gasped, Naruto's ribs were visible 'What the hell, why is he so skinny?' He thought. 'Did he not eat anything on the way back to Konoha?' He quickly pulled his tattered black shirt back down over his stomach and left his office for the hospital, paperwork could take a backseat for a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke the next morning and groaned when he still had breasts, he took in his surroundings and sighed, 'For once, I'm happy to be in the hospital, I'll be back to normal in no time' He thought happily.

He sighed contentedly for the first time in over a week and sank deeper into the pillows of the bed and relaxed while waiting for someone to come check on him or something.

After about an hour of lying there the door to his room opened and Sarutobi stepped in and closed the door behind him. Naruto pushed up onto his hands and smiled at Sarutobi "So Jiji, when am I going to be back to normal?" he eagerly asked.

Sarutobi sighed, this was going to suck. It's not everyday you have to tell a fifteen year old boy that he is now, and forever will be, a female. "Naruto...I'm not entirely sure how to say this to you, but we've run every test we can, Blood tests, DNA, everything. You're one hundred percent female now, inside and out"

Naruto's eyes widened and her**(As she will be from now on, apart from when characters are just meeting him as a girl, they will think of her as 'him' for a little bit)** jaw opened and closed a few times before she finally asked "Wh-what do you mean, how can that even be remotely possible!?"

Sarutobi looked down, not willing to see the look in Naruto's eyes "We're not sure how it happened or what caused it, we just know it happened. I have a seal master coming to the village in about three weeks, he'll check if the Kyuubi was involved somehow"

Tears formed in the corner of Naruto's eyes and quickly startled to trail down her cheeks "I'm...I'm going to be a girl for the rest of my life?" she asked, not believing it.

Sarutobi nodded slowly, and Naruto broke down crying, then again, it's not everyday that you have everything that makes you you ripped away from you and turned into something completely different.

Sarutobi walked up to Naruto's crying form and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, Naruto looked up from her hands and into Sarutobi's eyes "Don't you think for a second you're going to go through this alone Naruto, I'm going to get some girls to teach you everything you need to know, and I'll always be around to help you"

Sarutobi released Naruto's shoulder and took a step back, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go, I have to get those that will help you, I'll be back later on, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly, but tears still streamed down her cheeks. Once Sarutobi was gone from the room Naruto wrapped her arms around her stomach and rocked forward and back 'Why does all of the bad things always happen to me?'

Sarutobi arrived at his office and immediately buzzed for his secretary. "Hai Hokage-sama?" She replied.

"Please get me Haruno Sakura and Yuuhi Kurenai and have them come to my office, I've got a mission for them, not their teams" He ordered. "Hai Hokage-sama" Was heard from the intercom.

Twenty-five minutes later and Kurenai and Sakura were standing in his office, both completely confused as to why only they were requested. "Thank you both for getting here so quickly" Sarutobi greeted. "I have a special task for the two of you"

Kurenai nodded "What would you have us do Hokage-sama?" she asked.

Sarutobi sighed "We have a new addition to Konoha's Kunoichi. But she needs your help"

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow "Our help with what?"

Sarutobi sighed "With being a girl"

Both Sakura's and Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise and confusion "Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sarutobi sighed again "I didn't expect that to make sense. Follow me, I think you'll understand much better once you meet her, she's in the hospital for the moment"

Kurenai and Sakura bowed and followed Sarutobi to the hospital and to the room the girl was in. They arrived at room two-twenty-three and opened the door. There lying in the hospital bed was Naruto, in his Oroike no jutsu form.

Sakura was already across the room and ready to punch him in the face for using that disgusting jutsu before Sarutobi stopped her fist. Sakura looked down at Naruto from her fist and saw her cowering in fear of her. "Please do no hit Naruto, Sakura" Sarutobi ordered.

Sakura looked from Sarutobi to Naruto again and again before saying "What the hell is going on, why is Naruto here, and more importantly, why is he using _that_ jutsu" her eyes glaring daggers at the perverted boy.

Sarutobi sighed "Naruto is not using any jutsu. He came staggering into Konoha like this yesterday, we've yet to discover what caused it, but we do know Naruto is now one hundred percent female in every shape and way, physically at least...though he has gotten more sensitive."

Both Sakura and Kurenai's jaws dropped. "And you want us to teach him everything about being a girl?" Kurenai asked.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes, He has fifteen years of knowledge to catch up on"

Sakura looked at Naruto and shook her head "No, get someone else to help the baka, he abandoned us on our mission, get one of his friends to do it"

Sakura suddenly regretted saying that as tears formed in the corners of Naruto's eyes, it was then that Sakura noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears, obvious proof that she'd been crying a lot lately. "I...I don't have any friends..." Naruto admitted in a small voice.

Sakura noticed just how...breakable Naruto looked right now, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him...her, whatever he was. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now, sure she'd henged into a boy before for fun, but she couldn't imagine being stuck as one forever, and now...Naruto was. "Alright, alright. I'll help you out, only because you're completely helpless. But why did you leave us on the mission?"

Naruto sniffled "I didn't leave you guys, I told you to run to Kakashi, and then they all went after me, I tried to outrun them but they took me down, then I just remember waking up by a stream like this, why didn't you guys look for me, or even care that I vanished..."

Sakura didn't miss the hurt tone in Naruto's voice, and it made her feel sad. "K-Kakashi-sensei just decided that you must have ran off, he said that you were worse than trash. Then made us head back to Konoha...I was so scared I didn't think about it." She admitted.

Kurenai just stood and watched, "So...were should we begin then?" She asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi shrugged uselessly "Do I look like a girl to you? He needs to know _everything_ about being a girl, and I mean _everything_. You guys are in for a long two weeks. Kurenai, would you mind if Naruto stays at your place for a while as well? I think it would be extremely beneficial for him- I mean her- to have a woman around to ask questions"

Kurenai shrugged "I guess that's alright. I have a spare guest room he -ugh- she, could use. So, this begs the question, why is she in the hospital?"

Sarutobi sighed once again "When he came into Konoha she was extremely malnourished, and underweight. I was actually meaning to ask you that Naruto, why didn't you eat anything on the way back to Konoha?"

Naruto looked up to Sarutobi and sighed sadly "I...I don't know what's safe to eat, I never learned any of that stuff"

Sakura deadpanned at Naruto "You baka, they taught us all of that stuff last year"

Naruto looked down sadly "No one but Iruka ever taught me anything, and he always had to help you guys"

Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion "What do you mean? Why wouldn't anybody help you?"

Sarutobi sighed, he seemed to be doing it a lot today "Naruto is extremely disliked by most of the village if you never noticed Sakura. I can't tell you how, but Naruto has permission to if he comes to trust you"

Sakura nodded in acceptance, even though she was still confused and Sarutobi continued "Ah yes, as I was saying, she was very malnourished so I brought her here and she's been on a glucose I.V. Since yesterday. She is clear to leave the hospital, she just needs to eat a good amount for a few days, and eat healthily"

Naruto frowned "Please stop calling me a she Jiji"

Sarutobi himself frowned "Naruto, I'm sorry but you are a girl now, and you always will be. It's best that you get used to being referred to as a girl as soon as possible. I suppose I'll leave you girls alone to discuss, when you're ready, she's clear for discharge, you can all leave when you wish, though she will need new clothes." Sarutobi reached for the doorknob and suddenly stopped and turned around "Ah yes, one last thing, this is all an S-rank secret for now, Naruto may tell people what happened if she so wishes, but I don't think you want anyone to know for a while, do you Naruto?" Naruto shook her head, sending her long hair flying.

Once Sarutobi was gone Sakura and Kurenai just looked at Naruto for a few minutes, not sure how to start this conversation at all. After the silence got uncomfortable Sakura fumed "I hate you Naruto, you're a boy and you've got bigger boobs than I do!" This cause Kurenai to burst out laughing, which in turn caused Naruto to crack a smile.

Many hours later Naruto sat in her bed, with the sheet pulled close to her with a terrified expression on, Sakura had just went home, and she and Kurenai were just about to get ready to go to her house. The things Naruto learned from those two scared her, and some things made her sick "I can't believe all of the things you have to go through, guys have it so easy compared to you guys" Naruto told Kurenai as she pulled on her tattered clothes, they'd have to last until tomorrow when they were dragging her sorry ass across the village on a shopping spree.

As they walked through the almost empty streets of Konoha Kurenai turned to Naruto "Is there anything you want to get from your place?"

Naruto shrugged "The only things I really have there are my equipment, I mean, I'm getting new clothes, and that was about all I own, clothes and equipment"

Kurenai nodded 'I feel so bad for him, to have so many things go so badly in your life..'

When they arrived at Kurenai's apartment Kurenai showed Naruto her room, it was a standard guest room, white walls, tan carpeting, a dresser, a lamp, and a closet. "I'll get you a futon set up in just a minute Naruto, do you want some of my clothes to sleep in? I think I have some things that might fit you"

Naruto nodded and bowed deeply "Thank you for doing all of this for me Kurenai-san, I know you didn't have to do any of this"

Kurenai smiled and surprised Naruto by wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly "It's alright Naruto, I can't imagine how this must be for you, I'll do everything I can to help you" Kurenai released Naruto from her hug and quickly left the room to get everything for her.

When Kurenai came back she found Naruto with tears once again streaming down her cheeks, and she idly wondered if she was capable of running out, she'd never seen someone cry so much in a day "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked in a soft voice.

Naruto looked up into her red eyes and wiped some tears away "Nothing, it's just...I've never had anyone be so kind to me, thank you Kurenai-san, for everything"

Kurenai smiled warmly and quickly made up a futon for Naruto "Like I said Naruto, I'll do everything I can to help you, here these are some of my old clothes, they still might be a little big on you, but they've got to be better than what you're wearing now"

Naruto nodded and took the clothes from Kurenai "Thank you again Kurenai, and good night"

Kurenai smiled again "Good night Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow" she then quickly slipped out of Naruto's room, clicking the door shut behind her.

Naruto quickly shucked her tattered set of clothes and slipped into the clothes Kurenai had given him, though she did keep her black and orange boxers on, seeing as it was the only underwear she had. 'Kurenai wasn't kidding, these are a bit big, but they're so comfortable' She was wearing an over sized mid thigh length deep red t-shirt and baggy pink pajama bottoms, simple but comfortable. Naruto turned off the lamp on the dresser and slipped into the futon Kurenai so kindly laid out for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened her eyes and looked around before groaning, she was in the sewers of her mind, and she was soaking wet. "Damn Kyuubi, what do you want this time" She said while getting up and walking towards the Kyuubi's chamber.

Her eyes widened when she got to the Kyuubi's chamber to find the giant steel cage open, and the little seal gone. She walked up to and inside the cage only to find no Kyuubi "What the hell is going on here?" she said. Just then she noticed that there was something on the wall inside the cage. She walked up to it and saw that it was a message, apparently burned into the wall by the Kyuubi's chakra.

_As you can see, I'm no longer here. Congratulations kit, you screwed up. Either both of us was going to die, or one of us was. You've proved yourself to me, so I sacrificed myself to save you. Don't think you're off the hook though, when I get out of hell, I'm going to come and challenge you to a fight, the next move is yours. _

_-Kyuubi_

Naruto read the message a few dozen times over, not believing what it said, the Kyuubi sacrificed it's self to save him? Was that why he was a girl? He'd have to see the Hokage about it soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sun basking her face in warmth via the window in her room, she yawned and got out of her futon and stretched. She then quickly stepped out of the room and was surprised to find Kurenai in the kitchen already. "Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" She asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, umm Kurenai, do you mind if I use your shower? I'm not exactly sparkling clean"

Kurenai giggled slightly and nodded "Sure Naruto, go ahead"

Naruto nodded and headed for Kurenai's bathroom.

Ten minutes later Kurenai was in the kitchen cleaning up from her breakfast when she heard Naruto yell, she immediately put down the plate she was washing and stuck her head in the bathroom "Naruto, is everything alright?" she asked, concern present in her voice.

She heard Naruto growl "Jesus christ, how can shaving be this hard!"

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh "Naruto, would you like some help?"

Naruto sighed "Would you?"

Kurenai nodded and slipped inside the bathroom. Her eyes widened substantially at the site of Naruto, who was sitting Stark naked and dripping wet on the edge of the tub, razor in hand. In that split second Kurenai knew Naruto was going to have a tough time, she was going to have guys chasing after him night and day. "Umm, perhaps you'd like to put on a towel Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto looked down and 'eeped' and snatched the white towel off the sink and wrapped it around her body. "Sorry Kurenai"

Kurenai smiled and shook her head "It's quite alright Naruto, it's not like you have anything that I don't have"

Naruto nodded slowly and Kurenai stepped forward and took the razor out of her hand "Here, let me show you how to do it, then you can try, and I'll tell you if you do anything wrong"

Kurenai grabbed the can of shaving cream and quickly lathered it onto her leg, and proceeded to shave her leg. Once she finished she wiped off the last bits of shaving cream with a wash cloth and handed the razor back to Naruto "Now give it a shot"

Naruto nodded and copied Kurenai as best as he could, but didn't get far before Kurenai stopped her "Not like that, if you do it at an angle you'll cut yourself, use straight motions"

Naruto nodded and did as instructed, and in no time both of her legs were completely shaved. Naruto turned to Kurenai and sighed "I wish you were my sensei Kurenai, Kakashi would have left me to slice myself up, thank you"

Kurenai sighed "Naruto, if you keep thanking me every time I do something for you, I'm going to get annoyed, I already said I'm going to help you with everything. Now, why don't you try doing your armpits by yourself"

Naruto nodded and continued shaving, and managed to get through it without cutting herself once. When she was finished Kurenai smiled "Nice job Naruto. Now, why don't you go get dressed, Sakura's is going to be here soon for us to go shopping"

Naruto instantly paled "Shopping...with Sakura?"

Kurenai chuckled "Yes, we need to get you some new clothes, we can't have you running around in that awful jumpsuit anymore, now hurry up, I put some clothes in your room that you can use for now"

Naruto sighed and shuffled off to his room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at Kurenai's door, she answered it and low and behold, Sakura was standing there "Ahh, Sakura-san, good morning. Naruto's still getting dressed, she'll be out in a couple minutes..."

Two minutes passed and Naruto came out of her room, she was wearing knee length tight black shorts, similar to Sakura's, a mid thigh length crimson skirt and a sleeveless low cut red shirt that hugged her frame quite nicely, demonstrating the size of her assets. Naruto sighed "Don't you own anything that isn't red Kurenai?" she whined.

Kurenai smiled warmly "No, and red looks so good on you...but your hair, my god you need to brush it"

Naruto lifted one eyebrow in question "Brush it, What do you mean?" she asked, generally confused.

Kurenai slapped her forehead "We forgot to tell her about brushing her hair. Sakura, I think we've got some work cut out for us before we go anywhere"

Sakura sighed and already had a hairbrush out, which Naruto looked at her weirdly "Where the hell did you just get that?" he asked.

Sakura smiled "I never go _anywhere_ without a brush of some kind." Kurenai also had a brush materialize in her hand and Naruto's jaw dropped, "What the hell, is this some kind of rule for Kunoichi to carry a brush?"

Sakura and Kurenai smirked as they stalked towards Naruto "It should be. Now Naruto, this is going to hurt a bit, your hair is a mess, so bare with us"

Twenty minutes of Naruto yelping in pain later, and his hair was straight and fixed "God, that was that hardest time I've ever had brushing someone's hair" Kurenai admitted.

Naruto, who's scalp felt like it was on fire, whimpered "Can we go now?"

Kurenai nodded and smiled "Yeah, lets go, we can get you some food while we're out too"

Naruto nodded "So...what are we getting first?"

Kurenai smiled evilly at Sakura, who smiled back "Bra's and panties" Kurenai stated. Naruto's eyes widened "You expect me to wear that stuff!?"

Sakura scrunched up her nose at Naruto "Well you sure as hell aren't going to keep wearing boxers!"

Kurenai and Sakura dragged Naruto through the village and they finally arrived at the store, after a large amount of struggling from Naruto. "Alright, before we do anything, we need to figure out all of your sizes Naruto. Waist line, height, cup size, everything"

Naruto paled "My what size?"

Kurenai sighed "Your cup size Naruto, as in, the size of your breasts. I'm guessing you're a C-cup, but we need to be sure, Sakura would you grab me one of the tape measures please" Sakura nodded and disappeared for a second before reappearing with a cloth tape measure and handing it to Kurenai.

"Now hold still Naruto, and this will only take a second" Kurenai quickly flitted all over Naruto, taking measurements and mentally noting them, by the time she was done Naruto wasn't sure what happened "I feel violated" she admitted, causing Sakura to burst out giggling "I felt the same way the first time Naruto"

Kurenai suddenly grabbed Sakura's wrist and they both disappeared into the store to look for things for Naruto "I have a bad feeling about this" Naruto sighed.

Minutes later both girls reappeared with a large number of sets of bras and panties and they dumped them into Naruto's arms who looked at them confused "What the hell am I supposed to do with all of these?" she said.

Sakura sighed "Try them on of course, see which ones you like most"

Naruto looked at the pile of undergarments in her arms and sighed "But...there's no orange ones"

Sakura groaned "Christ, I'll find you an orange set while you try those on, okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded and walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind her and Sakura ventured off into the store.

About a minute later Kurenai heard Naruto growl "Stupid ass bra" and sighed. She stepped up to the door and knocked on it lightly "Naruto, are you having any trouble?"

Naruto sighed "I can't put this stupid bra on, and this feels so...wrong...could you help me?" he admitted.

Kurenai slowly turned the doorknob and slipped into the dressing room. Naruto was standing off to one side in a pair of black panties and was struggling to get the clasp on the bra. Kurenai stepped forward and hooked the bra together for her "There you go. You look nice Naruto"

Naruto shivered and folded her arms over her chest "I feel dirty, my mind is screaming how wrong this is, but I know I have no choice"

Kurenai sighed "You'll get used to it before long Naruto, you have a lot of things to adjust to, and I know it's stressful, but Sakura and I and here to help"

Naruto nodded and continued trying on more sets of bras and panties, with Kurenai helping her with the bras.

Naruto eventually chose the sets he liked the most, since he didn't plan on anyone ever seeing him undressed anyway, so she decided on two sets of matching black panties and bras, three sets of orange ones that were similar in design, and two sets of red ones that Kurenai wouldn't let her not get, insisting that red looked great on her.

Kurenai and Sakura went on to drag Naruto all around the shops, getting him more sets of clothes than he ever thought he'd wear, he was quite glad that Sarutobi was paying for this for him. Later on they went out to a restaurant for dinner and Naruto noticed that no one in the village knew who he was, or at least, not yet. It felt good to not be shunned by every person sees you in the streets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Naruto went to Sarutobi's office once again, not that Sarutobi expected him to come "Naruto, how are you?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, the clothes they bought still felt weird to wear, but they were right, he had to become a girl, he had no choice and there was no way around it. She was wearing mid calf length black pants, a tight red sleeveless shirt, and an open sleeveless black jacket, the girls refused to let him buy any orange outerwear, they said this was the perfect chance for a 'new beginning'. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important. You said something about a seal specialist coming, right?"

Sarutobi nodded "Yes, he should be here in just a few weeks, why do you ask?"

Naruto sighed "Well...I'm not sure if he's needed any more. When I went to sleep the other night, I ended up in my mind again, and when I got to where the Kyuubi was sealed, the seal on the gates was gone, and the gates were open and the Kyuubi was gone...there was a message though, burned into the wall by it's chakra."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as Naruto described everything "So? What did it say?!" he asked, attempting to rein in his suprise

Naruto exhaled deeply, "It sad that either one of us, or both of us was going to die, and so it sacrificed it's self to save me, because I earned it's respect. Then it said once it gets out of hell, it wants to fight me..."

Sarutobi stayed silent for a minute before sighing "It would seem that the Kyuubi is gone... We'll still have the seal master check you out to be sure, but, I suppose this is good news. How are things going for you Naruto? It would seem you've gotten some clothing"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, Kurenai is being really nice to me, I wish more people were like her"

Sarutobi smiled "That's great Naruto. It would seem you're making great progress. I informed Kakashi to train you and Sakura more heavily, I'll give you two more days to get used to things before going back to training, does that sound good?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I guess that sounds good, I mean...I feel pretty much fine, though I still don't know what's going on with my chakra"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "What's going on with your chakra?"

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, but I can't use it at all, and I can't even feel it"

Sarutobi took a deep drag on his pipe and sighed "Hmm, it may be a side effect of your body changing, I'm sure it will straighten out once you get back to training again"

Naruto nodded and left Sarutobi's office, Sakura and Kurenai still had a large amount of things to teach him in the next two days, and he very much doubted he was going to like it much.

Those two days passed by both not quickly enough, and too quickly for Naruto. He didn't exactly enjoy learning how to live as a female, but he greatly enjoyed the time he spent with Kurenai and Sakura, and in the days they'd been together as fellow girls the three of them grew closer.

Naruto and Sakura met up and headed towards training ground seven to meet up with Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi and Sasuke had been informed that Naruto was back in Konoha, but not of his...condition, and Sakura hadn't met with them since getting the mission to help Naruto.

They arrived at the training ground and Kakashi was training Sasuke, and Kakashi didn't even bother to turn towards them when they arrived, he just called out "Sakura, good morning" He didn't even greet Naruto, despite sensing his presence. Sakura sighed "Good morning Kakashi-sensei. Naruto and I are here to start training again"

Kakashi 'hmmed' before rummaging through a pocket in his vest and taking out two scrolls and tossed them over his shoulder to Sakura "I wrote these out for you to train with, me and Sasuke are busy so we'll see you later" and he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stood there, mouth hanging open in shock before quietly saying "He didn't even turn to look at me...did he even realize that I'm different?"

Sakura sighed and handed Naruto the orange trimmed scroll "Don't think about it Naruto, he's been an asshole lately, at least we've got something to train with"

Naruto nodded slowly and opened her scroll and a slip of paper fell out. She bent down and picked up and read it "Chuunin exam entrance form, huh?" She looked at the scroll and read the top part

_The Chuunin exams take place next Tuesday, you've got eight days to train until then, fill out the form included and bring it to room three-hundred and one in the Academy before eleven in the morning_

_-Kakashi_

Naruto continued to read the rest of her 'training' and her eyes narrowed in anger "This is what he calls training for the Chuunin Exams? An explanation of the tree climbing exercise and some meditation tips!?" She turned to Sakura "Please tell me yours is better and that he's just being a dick to me"

Sakura sighed and showed Naruto her scroll, which was the exact same as his. Naruto's face contorted in rage and she yelled out "How can he do this to us!? How are we supposed to train for the Chuunin exams?"

Sakura sighed again and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder "Well, we'll just have to come up with our own way to train then if Kakashi's going to be that way, we can take the training the Academy gave us and step it up a notch, increase the workout, you know?"

Naruto sighed and hung her head "But, what about my chakra, I still don't know why I can't use or feel it"

Sakura smiled and pulled Naruto into a hug, which surprised him, it seemed that now that she was a girl Sakura didn't mind hugging him, not that she would complain. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure out something, or we'll just have to watch each other's backs and beat the crap out of people without using any chakra in the exams, I know you can do it either way Naruto"

The eight days to the exam passed by far to quickly for both Naruto and Sakura, they both did as planned and upped the training regimen from the Academy and they worked at it together for a good portion of the day everyday before going to get lunch together, but by the time that the eight days passed, neither felt like they improved much, and Naruto was still without her chakra. There was one positive aspect though, in that their friendship was stronger than ever and only getting stronger.


	2. Chuunin exams!

It was the day of the exam and Naruto and Sakura once again met up and headed to the Academy together, they were both quite nervous, because Naruto was technically _MUCH _weaker then before he turned into a girl, and though Sakura improved, she still wasn't all that strong, though she was stronger than Naruto was now.

They both took a deep breath and headed in through the Academy doors and ran into Sasuke at the main lobby "Tch, better late than never" Sasuke stated, he then looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes "Why the hell are you henged into a girl Naruto?"

Naruto sighed but Sakura interrupted "It's a long story, we'll tell you later, lets get this stupid exam over with already"

Sasuke shrugged his acceptance and they climbed the stairs and arrived at the second floor. There was a crowd of genin all trying to get through a door marked '301' but there was two kids blocking the way. Naruto squinted in confusion "Huh? We're not on the third floor yet, why does that say three-hundred and one?"

Sakura realized it then and whispered to Sasuke and Naruto "Genjutsu, lets keep going" Sasuke grunted and nodded and the three continued on upstairs to the third floor.

They arrived at a large dojo and were just starting to cross it, heading for the doors to room 301 when a genin jumped down in front of them, he was wearing a green spandex suit and had a bowl style hair cut, big bushy eye brows, and big bug eyes. He challenged Sasuke to a fight then walked over to Naruto and Sakura and grabbed Naruto's hand and looked into her eyes "Kind beauty, should I defeat Sasuke-kun would you go on a date with me?"

Naruto's eyes widened and she ripped her hand free of the freaky boy and took two steps back "If you EVER come on to me again Lee, I'll turn _you_ into a girl" Meanwhile, Sakura was laughing her ass off at Naruto's misfortune. Once Lee turned back to fight Sasuke Sakura turned to Naruto. "O-oh my that was too funny. I should thank you for looking better than me Naruto, now I don't have to deal with everyone always hitting on me"

Naruto folded her arms over her chest and pouted "To hell with that, I don't like guys, and I never will. I may be a girl, but if anything, I'm a lesbian"

Sakura giggled "As long as you don't come on to me, I'm fine with that, you might like girls, but I don't"

Naruto shrugged and the two watched as Sasuke got his ass kicked royally by Lee. Naruto was quite surprised that Sakura didn't seem to care all that much about his safety, and didn't try to help him when he lost.

Once Sasuke was standing and ready the three walked onwards and entered room three-hundred and one, and all eyes snapped towards the new comers. Sakura fidgeted under the crucifying gaze but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down, Naruto herself was unaffected by the stares, used to being stared and glared at all her life.

All of the other members of the rookie nine also turned to them, and Ino glomped Sasuke and declared him her future husband while Naruto and Sakura watched. Sakura leaned over to Naruto and whispered into her ear "Was I really that bad?"

Naruto sighed "Yeah, I was meaning to ask, why the change of heart?"

Sakura shrugged "I don't really know, just when he didn't even try to get Kakashi to help train us, and he's always ignored me, it just made me realize how big of a jerk he is"

Naruto's eyes lit up at hearing that and she spontaneously wrapped her arms around Sakura and hugged her "I'm so proud of you for finally noticing!" She yelled, unintentionally garnishing the attention of all of the rookie nine.

All six of the others instantly recognized the familiar whiskers, blond hair, and blue eyes of Naruto and Ino's eye twitched in anger "Naruto, why the hell are you henged into a girl?" She ground out between her teeth.

Sakura pushed Naruto behind her and protectively put her arm out in front of her "Leave her alone."

Ino's, along with everyone else's eyes widened "Are you protecting the dead last loser?" Ino questioned.

Sakura's left eye twitched in irritation "Do you have a problem with that Ino? Someone has to be friends with Naruto, and I'm happy I am"

Just then a gray haired Shinobi with glasses walked up to their small crowd "You guys should really keep it down, you're making a lot of people annoyed"

Ino turned to him and narrowed her eyes "And who the hell are you that we should listen to you?"

The boy bowed slightly to them "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I'm just trying to help you guys out, I've been to these exams before, and I know a little bit about everything going on here"

Sasuke stepped towards Kabuto and asked "What exactly do you know?"

Kabuto smirked and pulled out a deck of apparently blank cards "What don't I know. I've got data on just about anything on these cards. How many Shinobi are coming from what countries, skills and abilities of most of the Shinobi here, along with some other stuff, got anyone you guys want to know about?"

Ino pushed through the group of Shinobi and nodded "Yeah, I wanna know what's the deal with Naruto over there"

Kabuto shrugged and pulled a card from his deck and pumped some chakra into it "Lets see, Uzumaki Naruto, Age fifteen, Kunoichi of Konohagakure, team mates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, under Hatake Kakashi. Mediocre Ninjutsu skills, no skill in Genjutsu, and poor Taijutsu skills. Forty-six D-rank missions, three C-rank missions, and two C-rank missions that were upgraded to A-ranks. All in all, a pretty low end of the spectrum Shinobi"

Everyone's eyes suddenly widened "What the fuck? He's a guy, he's not a Kunoichi" Ino corrected.

Kabuto shrugged "According to Konoha's medical records, Uzumaki Naruto is, in fact, female"

All eyes instantly snapped to Naruto, who was still standing behind Sakura and Ino yelled out "You're a girl!?"

Naruto lowered her head and sighed "It's...complicated. But yes...I'm a girl"

Just then before any further questions could be answered there was a large explosion of smoke at the front of the room and some twenty men dressed in gray appeared, lead by a tall man with a scared face who was wearing a long black trench coat and a black bandanna "Welcome to the Chuunin exams maggots" he announced.

Five minutes later and everyone was in their seats, courtesy of the numbers on there entrance forms. Naruto was sitting next to a very stunned looking Hyuuga Hinata, who wouldn't stop staring at him 'There's no way that Naruto has always been a girl' she thought. She silently looked at her with her Byakugan and sure enough, no chakra was being emitted, proof that he wasn't using a henge, hell he wasn't using any chakra at all! Something had to be amiss though, she'd looked at him before with her Byakugan, and he was never under a henge then either 'Something must have caused this to happen' she concluded. 'Maybe I can help him..her'

Ibiki went on to explain the rules of the exam, and the policy on cheating, and then they were all told to flip over their tests and begin.

Naruto flipped over her test and read the first question and her jaw went slack 'T-this is impossible, I'm so fucked' she thought.

Naruto continued to read each of the other questions as her hope of passing sank lower and lower 'I should have known not to try the exams, I couldn't even pass the genin exams and I'm no smarter than I was then' It was at that point that by pure chance she noticed the side of Hinata's face, and the veins that were bulging around her eyes 'Wait, those veins, the Byakugan! Hinata's cheating!? But wait, if she's cheating, then most everyone else probably is too. Could that be the real purpose of the exam? To cheat without getting caught? But what do I do? I have no skills to cheat stealthily or anything, especially without any chakra...'

Hinata then noticed that Naruto was staring at her and she slid her test over to the side slightly and whispered "Umm Naruto, you can use my answers if you want to"

Naruto's jaw dropped at Hinata's proposal, 'Well. It could be a trap..but Hinata's always been nice, I don't think she would do that. Even if it is a trap, does it matter? If I don't take the answers from her, I'll fail anyway.' "Thanks Hinata, you're saving my life here" she whispered back and quickly stole small glances at Hinata's paper and filled out her own paper.

Hinata meanwhile was having an internal conflict of her own. 'He's a girl now, but he's still the same as he used to be, and I still feel so attracted to her...am I a lesbian then? What's wrong with me, even though he's a girl, I still want nothing but to be with him'

Naruto quickly finished the nine answers Hinata had and quickly became bored, so she began to play with her excessively long blond hair.

As Naruto mindlessly twirled her hair around her finger Hinata looked on, enraptured 'She looks so innocent and fragile, it makes him even sexier. Oh god, did I just call a girl sexy? I am a lesbian!' her face flushed tomato red and she promptly fainted, with her head hitting her desk with a 'thud' which startled Naruto.

Naruto didn't want to risk getting either of them kicked out for cheating so she left her be for the time being.

The final ten minutes of the test finally arrived and Ibiki took his place at the front of the room "Alright kiddies, it's time for the final question of the first part of the exam" Naruto kicked Hinata under the desk, startling her into the land of the conscious. "But, before I give you the final question, I must give you the rest of the rules. For you see, the tenth question is not mandatory. You can choose to opt out for it, that of course, results in the failure of you and your team. If you so choose to take the question though, and you get it wrong. You will fail and be forever banned from taking the Chuunin exams again, regardless of your score on the first nine questions. So choose now and choose wisely"

Naruto sat there, confident that whatever the answer was, Hinata would find it, and she would then give it to her, then a thought struck her 'Sakura! She probably thinks I can't answer these, if she opts out for me we'll all fail, I can't let that happen! But what do I do? Hmm, I wonder' Naruto looked straight at Ibiki "I can't decide, is the final question as easy as the rest of this test? Because I'm set then if it is"

Sakura, who was sitting a few rows up from Naruto looked at her, shocked 'Naruto answered everything? And it was "easy"? What the...well I bet I can answer it, and Sasuke probably can too, so if Naruto thinks she can, I guess we're golden then'

Ibiki and the instructors watched as team after team submitted and quit the test. After about five minutes no more hands went up so he nodded to himself "Very well, it seems as though no other teams are ready to quit, so here we go. You all pass the first exam"

Everyone in the room's eyes widened, including Naruto's. "What the hell? What about the tenth question?" A blond haired girl from Suna yelled.

Ibiki chuckled "That was the tenth question. A Shinobi must always be willing to put everything at risk for their mission, including their futures, and their lives. Those that don't understand that, or aren't willing to, don't deserve to be Chuunin."

"What about the first nine questions then?" a brunette Kiri nin asked.

Ibiki grinned "The first nine questions were to see how well you could gather information in a hostile situation. They served a purpose because I very highly doubt anyone would have even attempted the final question if they weren't first able to answer at least some of the first nine"

Ibiki got no farther in his speech though, as a black ball of cloth smashed through the window on the right side of the room and it unfurled to be a huge banner which obscured Ibiki from view. It read 'Mitarashi Anko, the one and only proctor of the second exam!' and before it stood the one and only Mitarashi Anko, in all her glory.

Naruto was now both scared and happy, sure she liked Anko, she'd looked after her on a few occasions when she was little, but she was weird for sure, very eccentric and could be quite scary when she wanted to, and if she was proctoring the exam, they were in for something big.

Anko looked at the crop of genin before her and sighed "Ibiki, you're getting soft on me, there's still over twenty teams left"

Ibiki walked around the side of the banner and sighed "Or, they're getting better. You're early by the way... again"

Anko shrugged "Happens. Here's what's going to happen from here ya little shits, You've got ten minutes to get to training ground forty-four. If you're not there in ten minutes, don't bother showing up, because you'll be disqualified. I'll see you all there, bye!" She said, finishing far to cheerily before hopping back out the window.

Naruto, knowing that she would need every second of that ten minutes to get there without any chakra instantly jumped up out of her seat and sprinted out the window behind Anko, Sakura soon followed, knowing to stick with her team mate, and Sasuke followed a moment later.

Naruto was the last person to arrive at training ground forty-four, which resulted in everyone looking towards her, including Anko. Anko glared at her for a few seconds before turning back to the crowd of genin "Alright, anyone who isn't here as of this second, is disqualified. Now that that's out of the way we can move on to the real fun. This exam is quite simple, you will be given either an earth or heaven scroll, and from there you must obtain the opposite scroll that you need, and then head to the tower in the center of the forest. You have five days to complete that objective. But before any of you get your scrolls, you must all fill out and hand in these wavers"

"Wavers for what?" A Kumo nin called out from the crowd.

Anko grinned "Wavers that clear us of any responsibility in case you die in the forest. Killing is allowed in this section, and such, we can't be blamed if you drop dead in our forest, hence these wavers"

Anko and two other Shinobi then quickly hopped around the group, handing out the wavers "Fill em out, and drop em off at the booth to get your team's scroll. Now hurry the hell up!" she ordered.

Naruto's team was one of the first to get their scroll, and while everyone else was waiting in line to get theirs Anko came up to them "Why oh why do I think I see one Uzumaki Naruto hiding from me with a henge?" She cryptically queried as she walked up behind Naruto.

Naruto shuddered slightly and turned to face Anko "Regardless of what you think Anko, this is not a henge, but yeah, It's me, Naruto"

Anko took a step back "Oh really? Then what is it?"

Naruto sighed "It's nothing, just me. It's hard to explain, but I'm a girl" Naruto explained.

Anko grinned "Really, my little Naruto_-kun _is a -chan now?" Without any warning she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and firmly took hold of her breasts and squeezed them tightly, Causing Naruto to squeak and jump away from her "Wow, they are real!" Anko said while giggling.

Naruto paled and turned on her "What the hell did I just say!? I said I was a girl, that hurt!"

Anko shrugged "My bad. So how did this come about? I've never heard of anyone...becoming the opposite sex"

Naruto sighed "We're not sure, but I think it has to do with my furry friend"

Anko nodded "Ooh, well then, how ya like being a girl? Masturbate yet?"

Naruto choked on her saliva "Did I do what now?!"

Anko smirked evilly "Ohh, you're gonna have a ball once you do"

Sakura sighed and stepped between Anko and Naruto "I think it's time for you to leave her alone"

Anko took a step back, surprised that this tiny girl before her was standing up to her "And why should I do that _Pinky_?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Anko "It's obvious that she's not comfortable, why would you want to make things worse?"

"Why would _you_ want to protect her?" Anko retorted.

Sakura scowled "Because she's my friend, and if you bug her, you bug me"

Anko smiled warmly "Good, see ya round kids" and she hopped away to irritate some other teams.

Sakura turned to Naruto, who was rubbing her now sore breasts. "What the hell is wrong with her, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto sighed "She's just looking out for me...in her extremely weird and intrusive ways, she has her moments of relative normalcy too though"

Approximately fifteen minutes later and the teams of genin were running through the forest of death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Sasuke Naruto and Sakura was working their way through the forest Sasuke turned to Naruto "Do I even want to know why you're a girl?"

Naruto sighed "It's a bit of a story, but it happened on our last mission" She replied.

Sasuke shrugged "Whatever, just don't get in my way"

Naruto nodded sadly, as much as it hurt to admit, Sasuke was the strongest person on their team, especially now.

After about an hour and a half of moving through the forest a strange looking Kusa Shinobi dropped down in front of them, blocking their way, "Ku ku ku, Sasuke-kun it's great to finally meet you" She greeted in a creepy voice.

Naruto already knew this was bad, she sucked at gauging an enemies strength, and this person felt more powerful than anything she'd ever faced "Watch out Sasuke, she's much stronger than she looks" She warned.

Sasuke nodded and turned to the Shinobi "What do you want? It's obvious you don't just want to kill us, or you would have done it already"

The creepy girl smiled evilly "How perceptive of you Sasuke-kun. In fact, I want to test you, are you prepared to die fighting?" She asked. A second later an armful of snakes shot out of her sleeves and raced towards Sasuke, who jumped away.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the snakes 'What the, only Anko and her sensei can do that!...oh god' It struck her like a five ton weight, they were fighting Anko's ex-sensei "Orochimaru.." Naruto whispered breathlessly.

The now identified Orochimaru turned to Naruto "So, Naruto-chan knows her stuff does she? Perhaps I should teach you something else"

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto, surprising her "Your fights with me, leave them out of it"

Orochimaru chuckled "How heroic of you Sasuke-kun, let us begin then" He instantly dashed forwards and planted his knee in Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke went rolling backwards and landed face down and quickly started to push himself up, but Orochimaru was already there and kicked him viciously in th side, sending him flying into a tree, the impact cracking the bark.

Naruto reached into her holsters and retrieved a handful of Shuriken, two Kunai, and a length of Shinobi wire, which surprised Sakura "What are you doing Naruto, you don't stand a chance against him!"

Naruto finished setting up the Shinobi wire and charged forward, calling back to Sakura "Even so, I can't leave him to die alone!"

Naruto threw one Kunai at Orochimaru, who dodged easily, then threw the second, which he again dodged easily, landing in front of a tree. Naruto smirked and let her Shurikens fly at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was just about to chuckle when the Shurikens missed by a mile, until the Shinobi wire pinned him to the tree.

Orochimaru chuckled still though "Ku ku ku, it was a good plan Naruto-chan, but you've failed" he quickly began to dissolve into mud, startling Naruto "Tsuchi Bunshi!" she yelled out as she spun around, only to take a sickeningly powerful roundhouse kick to the skull which sent her flying into a tree, where she viciously slammed into and crumpled to the ground.

Orochimaru then turned back to Sasuke, who was struggling to stand after hitting the tree. He walked up to Sasuke and grinned "You did well Sasuke-kun, I'll see you soon enough." In a gross display his neck extended many feet and he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of Sasuke neck, burning the curse seal into his skin and causing the Uchiha to pass out from pain.

Orochimaru smirked at his handiwork and disappeared into the forest just as Sakura appeared. She saw Sasuke lying motionless on the ground, then saw the crumpled heap that was Naruto at the base of a tree, she instantly ran over to check on her and gasped when she got close. Whatever hit Naruto, hit her really, really hard. There was a trail of blood coming from her eye, which had Sakura worried, as well as a vicious cut on the left side of her face that was bleeding profusely.

Sakura took her two unconscious teammates and brought them to a hollowed out base of a tree where she bandages Naruto's face and checked her eye, which greatly startled her. Naruto's entire right eye was covered in ruptured blood vessels and looked seriously damaged.

Time passed and the team from Oto arrived to kill Sasuke, but fortunately team ten arrived and delayed them until Sasuke himself decimated their team and sent them packing, along with obtaining the scroll they needed.

Once the Oto team was gone, along with team ten, Naruto stirred and came to, to find that her head was killing her and her right eye was burning so much that she couldn't open it. She looked around and found both Sasuke and Sakura alright "Good, you guys are alright" She said, sighing in relief.

Sasuke smirked slightly "It'll take a lot more than some freak to get rid of us, loser. Now hurry up, we've got a large amount of ground to cover to get to the tower."

Naruto nodded and stood up "What happened to my eye? It hurts so much..."

Sakura sighed "I'm not sure what happened to you, but whatever it was badly damaged your eye, I took a look at it while you were unconscious and it didn't look good, though I don't know if the damage will be permanent or not"

Naruto groaned "Just another thing to add to the list of reasons my life sucks. Lets go before something else decides to happen to me" Sasuke and Sakura nodded and the three slowly made their way towards the center of the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took the three of them the remaining four days to reach the tower, seeing as they were all no where near tip-top shape.

When they finally entered the tower they walked into a large arena type room that already held all of the teams, the proctor, who was standing at the head of the crowd cleared his throat "Good, now that the final team has arrived, we can begin the next section"

Naruto's one eye widened 'No rest? This is going to suck'

The proctor looked over the teams and nodded "Because of the number of teams that made it through to this point, we will be holding preliminary exams to thin down the numbers before the third exam. They will be simple one on one fights, there are no rules and anything is allowed, you will fight until one of you is unable to continue, gives up, or dies. The board behind me will display who will be fighting against who" As he finished his explanation the board sparkled to life and displayed the first match-up "Akado Yorui and Uchiha Sasuke, please step forward for your match, everyone else please make your way up to the balcony".

Naruto didn't even get a chance to try to talk to Kakashi before Sasuke's fight was over and the two disappeared in a Sunshin. Naruto sighed and her Sensei's lack of care and Kurenai slid over closer to her.

Kurenai looked at the slowly healing wound on Naruto's face and her closed eye with concern, Naruto had become like a little sister to her "Are you okay Naruto? You look like you took quite a beating, are you sure you were ready for this?"

Naruto sighed "Well, Kakashi-sensei didn't train Sakura or me at all, so I know we weren't ready, not that it would have mattered while fighting Orochimaru"

Kurenai's crimson eyes hardened in anger "What do you mean he didn't train you? Surely he taught you something"

Naruto pulled out the orange trimmed scroll and handed it to Kurenai "this is what he gave Sakura and I to train for the exams"

Kurenai read the scroll, steadily getting more and more angry as she continued, this scroll was completely useless! "I will certainly bring this to the Hokage's attention Naruto, for now, I suppose all I can do is wish you good luck in your match"

Naruto nodded and smiled "Thanks Kurenai" At that moment the score board decided the names of the next fighters, and Kurenai gasped "Oh no". Naruto turned and read the board 'Inuzuka Kiba Vs. Uzumaki Naruto'. "Damn" Naruto sighed as she made her way down to the arena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba was already down in the arena and waiting when Naruto got down to the center of the arena. The proctor looked at the two and sighed to himself, he could guess the outcome of this match. "Begin!" He announced.

Kiba grinned at Naruto "Just because you're a chick doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you, I'm gonna end this in one punch!"

Naruto sighed 'While I probably don't stand a chance, I'm still not handing this asshole the match.' She reached into her holsters and pulled out two Kunai, holding one in the standard hold and one in a reverse grip.

Kiba grinned and charged forward at a speed Naruto wasn't aware he was capable of, and didn't have a chance to match without chakra. Kiba drilled his fist into Naruto's stomach, causing her to hack up some blood and fly into the concrete wall violently, creating a huge crack and embedding her in the wall a bit.

Kiba grinned and turned to the proctor "See? one punch, it's over" He was surprised to hear a groan from Naruto's direction and turned to see her pull herself free of the wall and land shakily on her feet.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto and growled "You want to act tough? Fine I'll teach you something about trying to act tough!" He moved swiftly across the room, not even bothering to call on Akamaru, who sat near the proctor.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's hair as she stumbled away from the wall and tossed her to the ground and jumped on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and kneeling on her legs, pinning them.

Naruto glared at Kiba with her one good eye "What the hell do you think you're doing Kiba?" She asked.

Kiba eyed Naruto's body hungrily "You know, you're pretty damn hot Naruto" He said as he opened Naruto's sleeveless jacket and pushed it to the side.

Everyone up in the balconies was shocked, most of all, Kurenai 'He isn't going to do what I think he is, is he!?' she thought frantically.

Kiba smiled sickly at Naruto and roughly grabbed Naruto's left breast with his free hand and began to massage it "Wow, you've got some pretty big tits Naruto, so soft"

Naruto growled at Kiba and attempted to buck him off "Get the fuck off of me Kiba or I'll make you regret it!" She yelled.

Her struggling only enticed Kiba further though "Really? What can you do about it? Cry for me bitch" He said as he squeezed her breast painfully hard.

A single tear streamed down Naruto's cheek from the pain and Kiba leaned forward and liked it up "Mmm, your tears are so delicious, I wonder what the rest of you tastes like?" He taunted. In that moment, something deep down inside Naruto snapped and bright blue chakra exploded out from all of her tenketsu, She yanked her leg free from Kiba's weight and slammed it into his chest, sending him flying back across the arena.

Naruto was suddenly bombarded with information, and knowledge she never knew before and in her mind a voice rumbled deeply **"You've broken the final seal I placed to keep your chakra locked away until you were ready. You've now been privileged with pieces of my knowledge and all my chakra, good bye kit" ** It happened so quickly that she wasn't sure what happened, but her eye suddenly didn't hurt anymore and the wound on her face sizzled shut and disappeared.

As the knowledge from the Kyuubi blasted through her brain Kiba charged across the room and punched her in the face as hard as he could, sending her skipping across the concrete like a stone on water.

Naruto just picked herself back up though like nothing happened and settled into a very strange, and yet perfectly familiar fighting stance. She'd never even known about it until a second ago, but it was as if she was a trained master in the art. Blue chakra blazed all around her, sending her blond hair flying in it's own breeze.

Kiba charged again and threw another fist at her face, but she easily leaned slightly to one side, guided his fist past her face, and swept his leg out from under him in one motion, she followed through and drove a fist down at his face that he narrowly rolled out of the way of, which was a good thing seeing as her punch caused a crater to form in the concrete floor.

Kiba at this point knew that sexually harassing Naruto might not have been the best thing to do, in fact it may have been the worst mistake he ever made. He looked into her eyes, which were a burning blue with feral slit pupils "You're going to regret everything you did!" She screamed, before disappearing.

She appeared before Kiba and drove her knee into his chin as hard as she could, knocking him ten feet in the air, where she proceeded to jump up above him and slammed her leg into his stomach so hard that he rocketed into the floor, spraying the arena with chunks of concrete.

When she landed she walked up to Kiba, who was struggling to pick himself up and she lifted up her foot and in one swift motion, stomped on his crotch as hard as she could, causing Kiba's eyes to roll back into his head as he passed out.

Naruto took a bunch of deep breaths and calmed herself and the blazing blue chakra faded and she fixed her shirt and jacket "Fucking asshole" She said as tears built up in her eyes and she ran back up to the balcony sobbing.

The proctor was about as stunned as a man could be. He looked from Naruto, sobbing uncontrollably up on the balcony, being comforted by Sakura, to Kiba, lying in a crater in the floor with most probably a case of crushed testicles and multiple broken ribs. "Winner...Uzumaki Naruto" he announced.

Naruto hugged Sakura tightly and sobbed into her shoulder, Kiba's actions breaking through her emotional barricades.

Kurenai, along with just about every Kunoichi in the room was furious at Kiba 'I am going to kick that boy's ass when he gets out of the hospital' Kurenai vowed to herself. 'How could he do such a thing to Naruto? Let alone a fellow Shinobi' Her thoughts then wandered to her new blond sister 'Where did that power come from though? That was more chakra than I've ever felt...' She disregarded that thought though and embraced Naruto and rubbed her back, completely ignoring Kiba being carried out by the medics.

Fights continued to play out in the arena below as Sakura and Kurenai continued to comfort Naruto, and soon enough Sakura's fight with Ino came up. When Sakura was called forward Naruto looked up to her and offered a small smile "Kick her ass Sakura, I know you can do it"

Sakura smiled back and nodded "Yeah, it'll be a cinch"

Sadly, encouragement alone cannot trump proper training, though it does count for something, Ino and Sakura knocked each other out in the final blow of the match and neither progressed to the finals.

More fights progressed, Hinata was convinced to give up by Neji, Tenten was demolished by Temari, Kankuro destroyed a leaf nin, Gaara trumped Lee, Shino beat Zaku, Shikamaru beat Kin, and Chouji lost to Dosu.

Naruto had finally recovered from her slight breakdown, and Sakura woke up from being knocked out and the proctor called all the winners down to the center, so Naruto went down and joined the other winners.

The proctor looked at them all, then looked to Ibiki, who had just arrived with a cardboard box "Congratulations to you all for passing the preliminaries, we will now bring around a box, reach in and pull out a slip of paper, then hand it to Ibiki"

The box went around and everyone took out a slip and handed it to Ibiki, and minutes later they showed them a small portable chalk board that had a tournament style line-up on it "Take a good look at this board, these are the matches you will all be in, and when you will be doing them"

_Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Hyuuga Neji up First_

_Sebaku no Gaara Vs. Uchiha Sasuke Second_

_Sebaku no Kankuro Vs. Aburame Shino Third_

_Sebaku no Temari Vs. Nara Shikamaru Fourth_

_Dosu Vs. Winner of second match_

"You all have thirty days until the day of the third exam, use this time wisely to train yourself for the coming battles, you're now all dismissed for your training"

Most of the genin quickly left, but before Naruto or Sakura could Kurenai jumped down beside them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders "Hey, do you guys want to accompany me to the Hokage office? I'm going to have a little _chat_ with him about Kakashi's mistreatment of you guys, and your statements would sure help my case"

Naruto shrugged "I guess so, It's not like I have anything better to do, Sakura you gonna come?"

Sakura shrugged as well "I mis well, I don't have anything to do, or anywhere to be either"

Kurenai nodded "Alright, hang on tight, I'll use a Shunshin to take us there" Kurenai closed her eyes but they quickly opened a second later "Umm, never mind actually, we'll have to make our way back through the forest"

Naruto looked at Kurenai with concern "You okay Kurenai, why couldn't you Shunshin?"

Kurenai sighed "It's not that I can't...I just can't bring you with me Naruto, you've got far to much chakra, I can't transport it all, Sakura I could do, but not you"

Naruto nodded "That's fine, take Sakura with you then, I'll meet you guys there, I wanna try out my chakra now that I 'unlocked' it some how.

Kurenai looked from Sakura to Naruto again "Are you sure Naruto? I have no problem with traveling along side you"

Naruto smiled warmly "Yeah I'm sure, I want to see what I'm capable of now though, I'll see you guys in a little while"

Kurenai nodded and smiled back, as did Sakura "Alright Naruto, see you in a little bit then" And they both disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Naruto stepped out of the tower and back into the forest of death and took a deep breath of fresh air, and was surprised to find that she could smell _everything _she could smell the traces of the other genin, to the scents of the animals in the forest, she also noticed she could see and hear everything much clearer than ever before.

She walked away from the tower and focused on her chakra and was once again bathed in the intense blazing blue fire that was her chakra, it flourished with silent intensity, the ethereal blue flames flicking in the air over three feet above her head. She then noticed other changes that happened to her that she hadn't noticed while attacking Kiba, her nails grew pointed and hard as diamonds, her canine teeth grew a bit longer, and her eyes changed into silt pupils and angled slightly to make her look incredibly angry and vicious, she liked the change, she no longer looked like a fragile girl, she looked like someone capable of killing, she looked like a Shinobi.

She noted that leaning forward seemed to be easier while using her chakra, so she bent down on all fours and was surprised by how natural and comfortable the normally awkward posture was. She pushed off with her legs and rocketed off into the forest, her hair whipping back behind her from the extreme speed.

Naruto laughed as she flew through the forest at speeds she never thought possible, and when she was somewhere in the middle of no where she stopped and grinned to herself, looking positively deviant with her sharpened canines. She formed her all to familiar cross seal and yelled out "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" In an instant the entire area around her _exploded_ in smoke, and when it cleared it revealed to be completely stuffed with clones of her. She dispelled them all and a look of stunned surprise washed over her 'Exactly fifteen hundred clones, that's the exact number I wanted to make! I could never control how many I made before, anything over five and I couldn't be sure. Did my chakra control increase that much now?"

She quickly focused on her chakra and concentrated on controlling it and moving it around her body and grinned deviously as it bowed to her every whim "Oh life may have just gotten a lot better" She told herself before rocketing off towards the village again.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower twenty-five minutes later and found Kurenai and Sakura waiting in the main lobby. When Naruto walked into the lobby not even sweating both Kurenai and Sakura's eyes widened "How the hell did you get here so fast!?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto shrugged "I...ran?"

Sakura was beside herself "But-but it hasn't even been a half hour, how could you have possibly run that far that fast?"

Naruto smiled "I'll explain in a little bit, for now, let's go talk to Jiji"

Kurenai and Sakura reluctantly nodded and the three headed upstairs and entered Sarutobi's office.

"Ahh, Naruto, Sakura, Kurenai. Good afternoon, what can I do for the three of you?"

Kurenai pulled out the scroll Naruto had shown her and placed it on his desk "That scroll contains _everything_ that Kakashi gave Naruto and Sakura to train for the Chuunin exams, I'd like you to read it and tell me what you think"

Sarutobi eyed Kurenai for a second before picking up the scroll, opening it, and reading it. And just the same as with Kurenai, the farther he went, the more disappointed and upset his expression became.

When he finished reading the scroll he closed it back up and placed it back down on the desk and turned to Naruto and Sakura "Would you two care to enlighten me as to everything else that Kakashi has taught you since he took you in?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other nervously for a second before Naruto spoke "Umm, he taught us to climb trees using chakra...and I don't know what he taught Sasuke, he would always train him alone"

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead with his palm "Kakashi, you fool" he whispered.

Kurenai herself was livid, she just thought he trained them like shit for the exam, she was unaware of the his complete lack of training. "What are we going to do about this Sarutobi? These two have been left on their own since day one, how do we fix this?"

Sarutobi eyed Kurenai once again "Well, I do have one person in mind who could train them both, and they have quite the bond already formed"

Everyone's eyes all widened, as they had no clue what the hell Sarutobi was talking about "Who do you mean Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked.

Sarutobi smiled slyly "You, Kurenai"

Kurenai's eyes widened "Me? How am I supposed to train them? I have a team of my own to train, I mean I would love to train them but I don't see that being possible"

Sarutobi sighed "That's where my idea takes place, seeing as Kakashi seems to ignore anyone who isn't 'born with talent' and no offense to you Kurenai, but I saw Kiba's assault on Naruto, and he hasn't seemed to take much of your teachings to heart, perhaps a...switch-up is in order"

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly "A switch-up? What do you mean?"

Sarutobi smiled "How would you like to have Konoha's first ever all Kunoichi team? What I'm thinking is that you take Naruto and Sakura under your wing, and Kakashi takes Shino and Kiba. You Sakura and Naruto have bonded better then I could have thought possible, plus, I feel being around girls her own age will help with Hinata's confidence, I don't see this situation failing in any way."

Kurenai thought about it for a minute before furrowing her brow "Not that I don't like the idea, but wouldn't an all Kunoichi team be bad? Isn't it looked down upon to not have a male Shinobi on a team?"

Sarutobi shrugged slightly "Normally that is true, but your team balances out perfectly. Hinata is a fabulous reckon specialist, you are Konoha's best Genjutsu specialist, Sakura shows great promise for Genjutsu or medical specialization, and Naruto is a great front line fighter"

Naruto raised her hand slightly "Umm Jiji, I can track people and things now too, my senses have been thrown through the roof since my fight with Kiba, I can see, hear, and smell everything"

Sakura frowned "How did that happen? I still want to know how you got here so fast, and how you have as much chakra as Kurenai said"

Naruto nodded "Well, I'm pretty sure that I know what turned me into a girl, but to explain, I have to go back to the beginning. Sakura, you remember the story about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha? How the Yondaime died killing it?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah...but what does that have to do with you?"

Naruto sighed "Well...the story that you've been told isn't quite true... The Kyuubi cannot truly be killed, the best the Yondaime could do was to seal it away to save the village, but any inanimate object could not contain the Kyuubi's power, so it was sealed into something that could contain it...it was sealed into me"

Sakura stared at Naruto, wide eyed for a few minutes before looking her in the eyes "So...that's why everyone glares at you...and why no one helped you in the academy"

Naruto sighed sadly "Yeah...that's why everyone hates me"

Sakura nodded "Well, I know the real you, a few weeks ago, I can't help but think that I would have turned into one of those mindless asses, but still...what does this have to do with you being a girl or your senses, I understand the chakra, but...nothing else"

Naruto sighed again, why did things have to be so difficult. "Well, we're not positive, but after I got attacked on that mission, I woke up as a girl, then later, that first night at Kurenai's when I went to sleep I came to the Kyuubi's seal in my mind. But the seal was gone, as was the Kyuubi. I ventured into the cage and there was a message burned into the wall, it said it sacrificed itself to save me, and well...this is the outcome. Then, when I was fighting with Kiba before, I apparently broke the 'final seal' that the Kyuubi placed. It's voice told me that I now have portions of it's knowledge and memory, along with all of it's chakra under my complete control" Naruto explained, taking a deep breath afterwards.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto in surprise, as they all learned a little, some more than others. "All of it's chakra?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto held out her hand as a gigantic ethereal blue formed erupted from her palm "That, and my chakra control is higher than I thought possible"

Sarutobi smiled "All the more reasons that make you an even better front line fighter. So, what do you say Kurenai?"

Kurenai looked from Naruto to Sakura then thought about her team, Kiba was always trying to get into Hinata's pants, and he obviously didn't respect what she, or any other women thought. Shino was alright on his own "Alright, I'll do it" 'Both Kiba and Shino have full clans to train and back them as well, Naruto and Sakura are all alone'

Naruto smiled brightly and pumped her fist "Yeah! Kurenai-_sensei_, I like the sound of that!"

Sakura smiled warmly as well, as did Kurenai. Sarutobi himself nodded "Very well, Team eight is as follows, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto under sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. You are all now dismissed, perhaps you should locate Hinata and get to know each other better?"

The three nodded and left his office, once outside Kurenai turned to her two new charges "All right, meet me at training ground eight, I'm going to get Hinata and meet you guys there in a little bit"

Naruto nodded and turned to Sakura "Let's get going then Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and nodded "Yeah, lets go"

Kurenai smiled at the two's friendship and disappeared in a burst of smoke and Naruto and Sakura began heading for training ground eight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurenai appeared outside of the Hyuuga estate and walked passed the two gate guards. As Hinata's sensei she was free to come and go as needed. Kurenai walked into the clan house and up to Hinata's room and heard the quiet sobs that she knew belonged to one depressed Hyuuga. She knocked gently on the door and heard the crying instantly stop "W-who's there?" Hinata asked from inside.

Kurenai sighed "It's me Hinata, Kurenai"

A moment later Hinata's door cracked open and Hinata stood in the doorway, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks stained with tears "W-what do you want s-sensei?" She asked.

Kurenai exhaled "Can I come in Hinata? I wanted to talk with you"

Hinata stepped to the side and motioned for Kurenai to enter, and she shut the door behind her once she came inside. Hinata sat back down on her bed and Kurenai pulled the chair from her desk over to the bed and sat on it "What's wrong Hinata?" She asked.

Hinata sighed sadly "E-everyone was right about m-me, I'm w-weak and u-useless, I couldn't even stand up to N-Neji"

Kurenai frowned "You are not useless, or weak, Hinata. We haven't had much time to train yet, we just need more time. I have complete faith in you and your skills Hinata. I know that you will become a fantastic Kunoichi with some time and effort"

Hinata looked up into Kurenai's crimson eyes and smiled slightly "S-so, did you h-have some other r-reason to be here, or did you just want to check on your weakest student?"

Kurenai glared at Hinata in such a way that she shivered "Stop calling yourself weak this instant young lady! And yes, I did have another reason to be here. After Kiba's...display during the preliminaries it's been decided that it is in the team's best interest for us to swap members with another team, so I wanted you to meet you new teammates"

Hinata's bloodshot eyes widened "Teammates? Shino was moved too? Who are my new teammates?"

Kurenai smirked slyly "I want you to be surprised, which is why I wanted to come pick you up, so you can meet them"

Hinata's eyes widened once again "You want me to meet them now? I look horrible!" Now Hinata was by no means shallow, but she was, in fact, a teenager, and had an image to uphold.

Kurenai giggled at her stressing out "It's alright Hinata, I told them we would be a little bit, why don't you get cleaned up first, then we can go"

Hinata nodded slowly and disappeared into her room's attached bathroom, leaving Kurenai to think 'Damn, I wish my room had an attached bathroom..'

Five minutes later Hinata emerged from the bathroom looking as if nothing ever happened to her and Kurenai smiled softly "Ready to go?"

Hinata sighed "I suppose"

Kurenai nodded "Good, lets go" She placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and the two disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Kurenai appeared at training ground eight with Hinata by her side and Naruto smiled "Good afternoon Hinata" she greeted.

Hinata's eyes bulged "N-Naruto? What are you doing h-here?" She stammered.

Naruto grinned "Sakura-chan and I and your new teammates!" She chirped.

Hinata blushed furiously "N-Nani? What about Kakashi-san, or Sasuke-san?"

Naruto's smile faltered slightly "Kakashi is a prodigy obsessed asshole, and Sasuke is a revenge driven psyco who would sooner have Sakura and I dead than help him. We're better of here with you, and Kurenai-sensei"

Hinata was stunned, over the course of the five days in the forest of death she had come to the conclusion that it was the inside that counted, and female or not, Naruto was the same on the inside, and she would continue to love him, even if it meant being lesbian. "B-but w-what about K-Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun?" she asked.

Kurenai sighed "Shino will be fine on Kakashi's team, and after Kiba's actions against Naruto...I can't say I'm all that concerned with what becomes of him"

Hinata was shocked at Kurenai's cold words, but then again, she herself was furious at Kiba's actions against Naruto in the exam.

Kurenai noticed Hinata's face and sighed "Alright, why don't you all introduce yourselves fully"

Naruto nodded happily "Okay, I'll go first! As you all know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, Ichiraku's ramen, and Sakura-chan, Kurenai-sensei, and hopefully soon, you Hinata-chan. I dislike people who ignore others, and I will _destroy_ anyone who harms, or attempts to harm my friends. Umm, I guess training is my hobby...along with hanging out with Sakura-chan and Kurenai-sensei"

Sakura smiled and Naruto's introduction, as did the other two ladies and she went next. "Of you all know I'm Haruno Sakura. I like Naruto and Kurenai-san, and I like to train with Naruto to get stronger. I also dislike those who ignore others, along with bullies and perverts. I like to write in my free time"

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed "I', Hyuuga Hinata, as I'm sure you know. I like Kurenai-sensei, and trying different types of teas. I dislike people who take advantage of others, or discourage them. I like to press flowers and draw in my spare time"

Kurenai smiled happily "Good, now, why don't we spend the rest of the day enjoying ourselves? What do you guys think of going to the hot springs?"

Sakura's eyes glazed over slightly in anticipation "Kami, I haven't been to the hot springs since before I graduated the academy"

Naruto smiled brightly "Sure! I've never been to a hot spring before"

Hinata just nodded, and Kurenai grinned "Great! Let's go then!" The next moment the new group of four women were walking off towards the hotsprings.

Twenty minutes later in the changing rooms of the hot springs the different members of the team all had different realizations. Naruto was white as a ghost 'I'm going to be naked..along with Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and Kurenai-sensei. Isn't this wrong?'

Sakura paled as well 'Naruto is going to see me...naked. Is that alright? Sure he's a girl now...but he still thinks like a guy'

Hinata on the other hand was bright red and sporting a slight nosebleed 'Oh Kami, I'm going to see Naruto...naked, I wonder what he...she looks like'

The three of them emerged from the changing rooms with towels clung tightly to their bodies. They walked over to the water, where Kurenai was already lounging, her generous bust sitting just below the cloudy water, for which Naruto was thankful of. "Come on in already" she said, motioning to the water.

Naruto took a deep breath and released her towel, allowing it to pull free and slide off of her curvaceous body. Both Sakura and Hinata's eyes bulged at the site of Naruto's nude body. Her generous bust jiggled ever so slightly with each deep breath she took, her light pink nipples protruding from her breasts in the warm steamy atmosphere.

Their stunned gazes trailed south over her well toned stomach to the trimmed patch of blond hair that was set just over the thin light pink lips of her sex.

'Kami...' Sakura thought, 'Naruto's a freaking bombshell!' Naruto looked at their stares nervously and slipped quickly into the cloudy, hiding her body from further scrutiny. She felt like she was on display!.

Sakura and Hinata glanced at each other nervously before letting their towels drop simaltaneously and they quickly jumped into the water. But Naruto got more than enough for a mental picture to be permanently burned into her mind.

Sakura's body was lithe and innocent, not very toned, but thin and agile, sexy. Her small A-cup breasts fit well with her small frame and the small triangle of pink hair between her thighs gave her an added air of maturity.

Hinata nearly cause her to get a nosebleed. The constant training with her team and family had earned her a much more toned body than Sakura's, though not quite as toned as Naruto's. Her stomach was smooth and pale, her modest B-cup breasts made her seem older than Sakura, and the stripe of dark blue hair that led to her sex did nothing to argue the point, but her innocent face instantly put those thoughts to rest.

Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful the two girls were, while stunning in each of their own rights, if you were to combine Sakura's mature face, and Hinata's more mature and toned body, you had one killer woman that gave Kurenai more than a run for her money.

After a few minutes of silence Kurenai spoke the break the ice. "Why don't we get to know each other even better?" she suggested "Share somethings about your past, your family, things like that. Why don't you go first again Naruto?" She offered.

Naruto fidgeted nervously "I-I'd rather not" she admitted "I don't like to think about my past"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow in question "Why not? Surely you've got to have some good stories to tell, what with all your pranks in the Academy"

Naruto frowned "I never really liked playing those pranks, I only did them to get attention from Iruka-sensei and the Hokage, bad attention is better than no attention. I don't honestly remember most of the pranks I pulled"

Kurenai sighed "Don't you have any good memories Naruto?"

Naruto looked down as tears slowly began to form in the corners of her eyes "I-I've never had any 'good times' being around you all has been the closest thing to friends I've ever had. I've been alone my whole life..." she trailed off, as tears began to stream down her face.

Sakura smiled faintly and tried to cheer her up in the worst way possible "What about your birthday? Surely you have some good memories from them"

It had the exact opposite effect of what she was looking for as Naruto shuddered slightly and more tears streamed. "I share my birthday with the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi. Mobs of villagers, and sometimes Shinobi hunt me down across the village and torture me for hours on end, leaving me hanging onto life with nothing but a thread on a yearly basis...not the best memories" she explained between hiccups of sadness.

The three women sat in stunned Silence, while Hinata had no clue why she was attacked, she was stunned no less. The other two were getting a glimpse of just how horrible Naruto's life as a Jinchuuriki has been.

Kurenai sighed deeply and attempted to change the subject "Sakura, why don't you tell us a little about you then?"

Sakura nodded slowly, still bewildered about Naruto's revelation "Okay...My dad died five years ago from an illness and I've been living with my mother since then. I'm an only child, my parents were trying for a boy but my mom miscarried just before my dad died. I'm the first Shinobi to come from my clan, we've always been merchants or business employees. My favorite color is red and I love anything fluffy....I can't really think of anything else"

Kurenai nodded, smiling at her favorite color "Okay, Hinata, how about you?"

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded "My mother died giving birth to my sister when I was six, ever since then my father has been pushing me to take on the title of clan head, even though I don't want it. My favorite color is lavender, and I like foxes...That's all I've got" she concluded.

Kurenai smiled "See? Now we know lots more about each other and can better understand one another"

Naruto pouted slightly after recently recovering from her minor breakdown "But, we didn't learn anything about you, Kurenai-sensei"

Kurenai sighed "Alright, fine. Unfortunately, both of my parents were killed in the Kyuubi's attack. I'm one of the few Kunoichi that have come out of the Yuuhi clan, and I'm pleased to say I am the most successful one. I'm Konoha's number one Genjutsu mistress as you're all aware of, and...I'm your sensei. As with Sakura, my favorite color is also red"

Naruto looked down at the mention of her parents "I-I'm sorry about your parent's Kurenai-sensei" she solumely said.

Kurenai glanced sideways to Hinata briefly "It's alright Naruto, the past is in the past and there is no one to blame for it. There is no reason to be sad either, they are in heaven, and when my time comes, I will be there alongside them"

Naruto nodded and slipped beneath the surface of the water for a moment to wash away the tear stains that now covered her face from earlier. "Man, this water feels great. I wish I could have come to the springs sooner"

Kurenai giggled "Well, enjoy it while you can, because tomorrow we begin training, and you and Sakura have _lots_ to catch up on"

Naruto and Sakura nodded and set about relaxing as much as they could before tomorrow.


End file.
